Pool Time Fun
by CavanaughCSI3
Summary: Sara and Catherine have a little fun in the pool.


Disclaimer: Sadly, between this story and the last story that I posted, nothing having to do with CSI came into my possession – except for the 2 t-shirts that I bought while I was in California...but I don't think that those count.

* * *

**Pool Time Fun

* * *

**

Sara sighed as she walked through her front door. It was good to be home. Tossing her keys on the front table she made her way through the house. She was surprised when she entered the bedroom and found it unoccupied. She had worked some overtime but was still expecting to find a sleeping form in the bed. Wandering the house in search for her lover she came up empty. Her truck was in the garage so she had to be around somewhere. She had tripped over her running shoes when she came into the house, so she hadn't gone out for a run. Glancing outside in the backyard, Sara found her floating on a raft in the middle of the pool – naked.

Sara quietly slipped through the sliding glass door and onto the back porch. She couldn't see her eyes behind the dark sunglasses that she wore, but she decided that she must either have her eyes closed or had fallen asleep because she had not reacted to Sara's entrance. Sara took a moment to admire the beautiful women in front of her – Catherine Willows, her lover of a year and a half. It had been the best year and a half of Sara's life. After 6 years of fighting, they had finally admitted their feelings for one another and had been together ever since.

As Sara stood there studying the toned bare body of her lover, a mischievous gap toothed grin spread across her face. She walked towards the pool, shredding her clothing as she went. Slowly, she waded into the water, careful not to make her presence known. She reached the raft that Catherine was floating on and gripped the sides of it. Confident that Catherine still had no idea that she was no longer alone, Sara swiftly flung the raft over sending Catherine into the water.

She couldn't help but laugh when a sputtering Catherine surfaced above the water. "Damn it Sara what the hell? Why the fu…" Sara quickly silenced the rest of Catherine's curses by capturing her lips in the fiery kiss. Catherine tried to resist her but her anger could not overcome the power of Sara's kisses. Eventually giving in, Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's neck and buried her fingers in her hair.

Sara tightened her grip around Catherine's waist and lifted her up so that her feet her no longer rest of the bottom of the pool. Catherine wasn't even aware that she and Sara had been moving until the jumped in surprise when she found herself pressed against the side of the pool with one of the jets blowing against her lower back. Sara continued her assault on Catherine's lips until she had to pull back to breath. Pressing her forehead against her lover's, Sara smiled, "Hey you."

"Hey yourself." Catherine was going to attempt to go back to being angry but decided that Sara had earned her forgiveness. "How was your shift?"

"Hell. I missed you like crazy. We seriously need to coordinate our nights off."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

All conversation stopped as Sara lowered her lips to Catherine's once again. However, she didn't stay there long. Her lips traveled along Catherine's jaw and up to her ear where she began to nip and suck on the soft lobe, something that she knew Catherine loved. Catherine threw her head back as Sara's mouth moved down her neck. She gasped when she felt her already hard nipples being rolled between Sara's thumbs and index fingers. Sara continued her journey down her lover's body, releasing one of her breasts which was bobbing on the surface of the water, so that she could take it in her mouth. She heard Catherine moan in protest as she released it, but then again in pleasure as she gave the same attention to its twin.

Catherine moved her hand up to Sara's head in order to keep her where she was, but she wasn't fast enough. Before she knew that was going on, Sara had spun her around so that her chest was now pressed up against the side of the pool. She felt Sara's leg press between hers and open push them open. After some slight repositioning of their bodies, Sara knew that she had Catherine in just the right spot. Catherine's body arched forward when the pressure of the jet hit the sensitive spot of her center. She moaned loudly as Sara pressed her hips closer to the jet.

Sara's hands came around to Catherine's chest and began to massage her breasts and toy with her nipples once more. Her mouth descended on Catherine's neck and she began to lick and suck on all of the sensitive areas of her skin. Catherine's brain was on overload. She didn't know what sensation to focus on first. Just when she thought that things couldn't get any better, Sara added one more thing to the equation. One of Sara's hands had worked its way down between the blonde's legs and entered her from behind. Between the pressure of the jet and the magic that Sara was working with her hands, it only took Catherine a matter of seconds to climax – throwing her head back against Sara's shoulder and crying out her name. Sara continued to pump her fingers in and out of her lover as she moved her away from the jet.

Slowly extracting her fingers, Sara turned Catherine around in her arms so that they were once again facing each other. She held the blonde close to her chest because she knew that if she let go of her, Catherine would instantly sink to the bottom of the pool. When she felt Catherine's breathing return to normal, Sara put her finger under her chin and tilted Catherine's head up so that she could look her in the eye. A big goofy grin spread across Catherine's face as she leaned in to press her lips to Sara's.

"I think you woke the neighbors." Sara mumbled against her lover's lips.

Catherine's grin only grew wider as she nuzzled her nose against the brunette's, "Well, they better get used to it, because I have a feeling that we will be using this pool a lot more often."

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! It's my first time writing anything with that much sexual content. Send reviews! 


End file.
